


爱神横冲直撞！

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	爱神横冲直撞！

#1【饮酒过量时请勿谈爱】by爱神  
男人把他的身体扶正，让他姿势正确地跪在自己面前。  
“好好的，”男人从他身后发声，低沉的，“跪好了，手撑着，头不要抵着床，别扭到脖子。”男人说。  
环境明亮的交媾中，男人说出这番话。他语气平静地教育一个酒鬼——任他操的酒鬼——那酒鬼腰肢塌着，因此两瓣屁股就翘起来，他胳膊撑不住自己，头脑昏昏的人就要用侧脸一同抵着皱巴巴的床单。男人抽插的力气很大，他怕酒鬼因为自己的动作扭到脖子。男人说到底还是很温柔的，虽然酒鬼并不领情。  
“啊...啊！”酒鬼再一次被钳住腰往男人身下带的时候终于炸了刺儿，他闭着眼睛皱着眉，张口发出单音节的叫声，那声音因为男人的屌插在他屁股里面，所以尾音带着无法掩饰的颤，他的手掌来回抓搓着已经褶皱的不成样子的床单，腿也蹬踹着，可惜上盘下盘之间一截窄腰被男人毫不客气地握在手里，因此酒鬼的动作活像是一只被横握着滑稽的蟹。  
“别动！”男人又开口。他掐了一把酒鬼腰侧的肉皮儿，然后一只手从人腰上离开，又抚上他后背，厚实的掌顺毛一样地捋过这人瘦突出来的脊柱粒儿，嘴中念念道：“乖点儿，别动，乖。”  
“傻…啊…啊逼…”酒鬼骂着，骂完一句一波三折的“傻逼”之后他竟开始哭，眼泪从他闭着的薄红眼睑中流出，鼻头也是红的，他大张着嘴喘着气，呼吸之间已经开始鼻塞，眼泪的副作用来得太快，他更缺氧，于是泪流的更多。他几乎是无意识地骂着——也不算骂——他说话口舌这时含糊不清，又因为身后男人顶弄的动作而断断续续，他说：“傻啊…逼…想吐…别顶……呜呜…想吐了…”  
男人闻言，下身顶弄的动作就此僵住。他无奈地叹了口气，随即认命般地将还硬着的性器从酒鬼屁股里抽出来。“想吐？”男人问道，他双手将酒鬼上身扳起，这人细瘦的脊背在男人掌中瑟缩着，他胡乱发出欲呕的声音，小腹抽搐着，几乎像是动物性的反刍。“再忍忍，能忍吗？去厕所吐…”男人哄着，他尚且硬挺着的性器蹭着酒鬼的腿根儿，热乎乎湿漉漉的微妙触感令酒鬼终于抬脸看了男人一眼。模糊不清的眼前世界，酒精使得男人的脸暂时变形，他似乎很乐意看到男人变形的五官，这使得他傻乎乎地笑了出来。“嘿嘿，”酒鬼笑了两声，竟还记得答话，他说：“能，嗯，你让我干啥我都行…我能忍…”  
话好像还没说完，酒鬼一个偏头，便把自己答应的“能忍”俩字顺着一肚子火辣的酒液尽数吐了出来。小王八蛋说得好听，其实根本没打算忍。男人咬着牙，往旁边躲闪的动作似乎就用尽了他仅剩的全部理智，他眼瞅着酒鬼的呕吐相——这人只喝了一肚子酒，吐了半天也只吐出来一滩水，还边吐边哭，眼睫抖着，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，酒水从胃到喉咙再被吐出来的逆流过程着实使他不太好受。  
床垫吸水的能力比男人想象中的要好，在此时这应当算是好事。  
酒鬼终于吐完，房间里因此一下酒气弥漫，男人再无兴致，胯间的二两肉也渐渐疲软下来。他坐也不是站也不是，只得在床边揪住醉鬼一只瘦细胳膊，防止他一头栽进自己吐出来的一片地图里。  
“吐完了！”酒鬼突然报告似的叫出来，他的手腕在男人的桎梏下晃动着。“对，哈哈，对不起，”酒鬼又叫着，眼泪还没擦干就又傻兮兮地笑出声，他睁大眼睛看着眼前面色不善的男人，努力捋直嘴里不听话的舌头，对男人说：“对不起，我…我没忍住…嗯，我能忍，你再，再给我一次机会…”  
给你个屁的机会，再吐我一床？男人本想这么说，但凶一个醉鬼实在是没什么必要，因此他话到嘴边，转而改口道：“坐好了，别打晃！”酒鬼点点头，倒真屁股一错，在床上以鸭子坐的姿势坐稳了。“从一数到一百，”男人又命令道，“数到一百不摔倒就有奖励。”  
“嘿嘿…你逗我，”酒鬼皱着张小脸儿，手指伸出一根来，半弯不直的指着男人说，“你让我…数，我就数…那我不很没，很没面子吗…”  
“刚才还说我让你干啥都可以呢，现在又知道没面子了？并且你吐我一床了都，还要什么面子呀？”男人还是没忍住，条条反呛回去，醉鬼当然听不懂，男人便磨着牙齿，又倾身去抓他的手，掰出一根食指来，嘴里哄着：“从一开始数，一，二…”醉鬼被他忽悠过去，跟着开始数起来。终于找着了事做，他一双手十根手指轮流数过，数到二十三的时候醉鬼就忘记了该伸哪只手指，而男人在哄着他开始数数之后就光着下身去了厨房，他要给小王八蛋冲醒酒茶。  
再回到卧室的时候醉鬼正数到八十六，八十六伸了无名指，看样子错的离谱。  
“八十六，九十六，一百，行了别数了，来把这个喝了。”男人说着，伸手把那碗茶递到小王八蛋嘴边，小王八蛋口齿不清地嚷嚷着“要奖励”，不停又数了几个数，嘴里边念叨着九十二，边侧头听话地去喝醒酒茶，可刚一口入嘴，小王八蛋就噗嗤一下咳嗽出来，中药色的醒酒茶全被喷出来，滴滴点点落到床单上，男人自己也没能幸免。“咳…啊！”小王八蛋又叫，他吐着舌头，眼神控诉样地看着男人。“苦，苦死了…不喝！”醉鬼说。  
不伺候了。他妈的小兔崽子。  
男人扭身把碗一放，什么也没说，竟就这么走了。  
卧室门“砰”地一声响，醉鬼鸭子坐也再坐不住，他直直地躺下去，脑子里还记得男人说过数到一百有奖励，因此嘴上还是没闲着：九十七，九十八，九十九，一百。数到了，他便很开心，也不知他怎么掰着手指数出来的，一百对应的是大拇指，他就晃着大拇指朝着门叫：“哥哥！哥哥！”  
没人理他。  
他深吸口气，感觉自己的肚子都鼓起来啦，而后他运气大喊：“哥哥——！哥——朱——咳咳……”小醉鬼咳嗽两声，复又气沉丹田，继续他的大喊大叫：“朱亚文！我知道…我知道你在，我叫，我叫你呢——朱亚…”  
醉鬼一句话还没结尾，卧室的门便被猛地推开。男人——朱亚文——面无表情的探头进来，他一手握着门把，一手撑着门框，像是压根没打算再踏进卧室一步的姿态。小醉鬼一看见他，就哼哼哼嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，他大拇指还没缩回去，犹记得自己乖乖数到了一百，于是抬起头挺起胸，十分有底气似的，晃着手就要问朱亚文拿奖励。“一百了，”小醉鬼哼哼着，“奖励呢，奖…嗝…奖励…”  
“小白真棒，”朱亚文说，毫不走心的，“口头奖励。”  
他保持着一脸无动于衷的面部表情，他在无情绪的时候会显出些凶态，这小醉鬼——小白——白宇，一向怕他这副模样，然而小王八蛋现在早被腌成了酒心儿的，理智溜光跑净，姿态俨然天不怕地不怕，所以白宇现在倒也不惧朱亚文这张不怒自威的面貌。反倒是他自己，喝醉了也能察觉到不走心，天性一般的敏感。  
白宇再次把脸皱成一团，表情十分二次元，像那只动漫里总被欺负的猫。他噘着嘴，慢慢缩回那根竖了好久的大拇指，手掌先摸摸脖子，再挠挠肚子，小动作不停，最后竟然跑到屁股上去了，那儿不舒服。他碰碰自己尚且发热的臀缝，然后哭丧着脸，眉毛可怜兮兮的撇下个八字来，朝朱亚文哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“…我，我才感觉到…！呜呜…我屁股疼…”尾音拉长，多委屈，又吸吸鼻子…唉。小兔崽子。  
朱亚文无声地叹了口气，他松开门把手，胳膊也从门框边离开，他走进卧室，站在离白宇最近的床边，看着小兔崽子皱巴巴又可怜兮兮的表情，他到底还是伸出了双手捧住了那张脸。小王八蛋下巴平，骨头硬的不行，捧在掌心里并不很软，忒瘦，要多吃。  
朱亚文侧着头看着手心里那张小脸，翻来覆去的看也没看到新出现的泪痕。“又跟我装哭，”男人的声音好低沉，“平常没觉得，怎么喝醉了就这么烦人？”他问，当然也没指望着能听到回答。男人哼了一声，腾出一只手来，拇指食指弯成了个圈，抵住白宇略微汗湿的额头，轻轻地弹了他一个脑瓜崩。  
“痒…”白宇闭着眼，在朱亚文手里哼哼。朱亚文捏住他两只耳朵，问他：“哪儿痒？”白宇睁开眼，眼睛里有红血丝，但眼白还是淡淡的蓝色，很干净。他看着朱亚文，小声嚅喏着回答道：“…屁股，开始痒了…唔，耳朵，也痒…你别捏了！”  
“欠的。”朱亚文闻言松开了手，下了结论。  
   
#2【白羊座宿醉后运势大好】by爱神  
小王八蛋闹了大半夜，终于肯睡下的时候已经凌晨四点多，朱亚文收拾完客房再回来，白宇就已经呼呼大睡。他以一种奇特的姿势趴在床上：胳膊挡在头前抱着枕头，腰腹拧着，大腿岔着，脚掌内合——能驾驭这姿势的人朱亚文直觉不多——不过倒是聪明的绕开了那滩洇湿床垫的酒，小东西的确不傻。朱亚文站在床边轻声唤道：“白宇，白宇？”没能把人叫醒，被叫名字的人看样子睡熟了，他好像还觉得朱亚文很吵似的，挡在头前、抱住枕头的手指微微动作两下，像是赶苍蝇一样的态度。  
男人摇了摇头，心想这可不是我委屈你。  
小兔崽子这么能闹，作腾了大半夜，说睡却立马睡了，真是折腾人。朱亚文站在门口捏捏鼻梁，而后关了卧室灯，最后带上了房门。  
白宇睁开眼睛的时候是下午时段，差十三分钟四点，昏了头的醉鬼将将睡满十二小时。他是被饿醒的，也不奇怪，昨天晚上他光被灌酒了，一桌子的菜他没沾几筷子，好不容易有盘点心一直搁在他面前没转走过，刚想吃两口垫补一下的时候才发现馅儿是南瓜泥的，真是作孽。  
白宇艰难的翻了个身，他浑身疼，宿醉真要命。他又摸摸肚子，都饿扁了，甚至没有力气咕咕叫。  
“饿了…”白宇哼哼唧唧地张嘴，宿醉酒精的作用使得他声音又低又哑，大颗粒砂纸磨木头一般，他吞咽几口，接着叫：“要饿死了…”  
这时从门外远远传来朱亚文的声音，听上去他应该在厨房。朱亚文喊他：“白宇，白宇别睡了，起来洗澡，吃点东西！”  
“哦…”白宇下意识地答应着。他尝试起身，动作缓慢，全身上下的骨头都像是没上过油，干燥粗砺的在身体里磨合着；肌肉也是疼的，尤其腰上和大腿根，白宇一边动弹着，一边不禁在想自己昨天是不是耍酒疯做了五十个仰卧起坐之后又高抬腿了二十组；不过最奇怪的地方还是——白宇缩缩屁股，他觉着内里深处有些怪异的潮湿感，像是——  
“——朱——你，你混蛋啊！”白宇一下子大叫出声，声音拉长，破锣一般的惊天地。他也顾不得身上哪哪儿都难受了，猛地一个挺身下了床，没忘了自己还裸着，又顺手直接从朱亚文的衣柜里拿了一件圆领衫套上。朱亚文的衣服比白宇自己的要大一码，因此衣摆正好罩住他的小鸟。白宇双手拉着衣服下摆，光着两只脚踩在地上，因为地暖充足，所以他也没觉得凉。他这就准备冲出去找朱亚文理论了。他蹬蹬蹬跑到厨房门口，光着的脚丫子踩在瓷砖地板上发出闷闷的响。朱亚文听见响动，头也没回，直接抬手一指，对白宇说道：“去拖鞋架上拿你的拖鞋穿上，怎么光着脚跑？”  
“你，你，”白宇没去，他两只手还是倔强的拽着那件本就宽松的衣裳下摆，坚决不肯再袒屌露鸟。他朝朱亚文的背影跳脚，整张脸又涨红，不知是气是羞，只结结巴巴的骂他道：“你还说呢！你是不是人啊…你，你，靠！人都喝醉了你还占便宜！你个混蛋…”  
朱亚文终于在白宇断断续续的骂词儿里回过头，他刚才一直在盯着水做开。白宇迎面对上朱亚文回头审视一般的眼光，他第一反应竟是将上衣拉成裙子一样的长度，而后才反应过来没必要，于是重整姿态，认为自己是被占了便宜始终有理的一方，要尽量用鼻孔看人才对。  
“骂我干嘛？”朱亚文打量白宇一圈，眼神像在看个趁玩的小东西，“昨天你耍酒疯，合着你都不记得了？刚醒过来就咋咋呼呼，我看你也不饿，不想吃饭我可就关火了。”朱亚文说。  
怎么能用食物威胁人！白宇一听这个就急了，他要饿死了，再不吃饭的话胃就要被消化掉。小东西眼睛眨眨，当即权衡出结果：被占便宜与饥饱问题相比，当然是后者更待解决，他又不傻。  
两相比较之后，白宇立刻装出一副谄媚的样子，他笑嘻嘻的抚摸着自己已经饿瘪了的可怜肚子，肚子也很给面子，用尽最后的力气“咕咕”了两声，也不知朱亚文听没听见。而后白宇蹭到朱亚文身后去看琉璃台上的饭菜，嘴里一边问着“吃什么呀”，手上一边飞快的捏住一块沾了酱汁的鸡蛋塞进了嘴里。  
“吃面条，西红柿鸡蛋的卤，”朱亚文说着，身体往左横跨一步，挡住了再欲偷吃的小猫爪子。他命令白宇道：“你先给我去洗澡，一身酒味洗干净了再吃饭！”  
强权，无奈。白宇本想再争取一下先吃饭后洗澡的顺序，结果看着朱亚文拿了两个空盘子倒扣在面和卤上意欲保温，他便知道此事无望，还是洗个战斗澡更为现实。白宇思及至此，立刻转身就跑，光脚丫又“噔噔蹬蹬”出一串闷闷的声音，与朱亚文的“穿拖鞋”三个字产生短暂的共振。  
白宇钻进浴室的时候还在抱怨，嚷嚷着“我要饿晕在浴室里我就讹你”，朱亚文听见了便开始头疼，他第不知多少次的开始怀疑白宇身份证上写的出生日期是作假，小兔崽子怎么可能二十有六——二十减六还差不多——十四岁的小屁孩子都没白宇烦人。  
吃饭的时候白宇坐在他平常一直在坐的位置。朱亚文是个相对来说很有领地意识的人，家里一般只接待这一位比较特殊的“客人”——也就是白宇。白宇几次三番的来，渐渐反客为主，在某一天竟带来一个画着简笔画猪头的坐垫，不顾朱亚文的眼光，自顾自地将坐垫系在纯木的椅子上，理由是椅面太硬，坐着屁股疼，本来屁股就很可怜了，不想再让它疼上加疼。白宇说着，瞅眼朱亚文，而后嗤了一声道：“反正你也不懂…”  
朱亚文也不是不懂，只是他觉得自己在那事上已经很温柔了，不过也许还能更温柔些。他眼见着白宇只用一张坐垫就将北欧风格的家具打扮成春田花花幼稚园特供版，倒也没说什么，只是问道：“坐垫不能换一张吗？”  
白宇回答：“都绑上了，你说晚啦。”  
朱亚文又问：“淘宝店里没有其他花样吗？”  
白宇抬头疑惑地看着他，答道：“没有，九块九包邮的只有这一款——你怎么知道这是我网上买的？”  
朱亚文最后叹口气：“没有就不能换家店吗？”  
白宇闻言，将坐垫掖好之后站起身来，他皱着眉头左看看右看看，然后才试探性地问道：“很丑吗？我没觉得呀，”烦人精一屁股坐下，触感软绵绵，他很喜欢。“反正又不是你坐！”他耍无赖似的说。  
这张坐垫自此一直就绑在那张椅子上，也因为这个，这张椅子这个位置就成了白宇的御座。此时他还坐在这里，手捧着比脸还大的一碗面，鸡蛋西红柿被拌开，细碎绵密地掺在面条里，已经被消灭了小半碗。白宇吸溜着打卤面，腮帮子都鼓起来，一颤一颤，嘴巴缩成一小团，唇上裹着晶亮一层菜油，他正嚼的开心。  
朱亚文坐在对面，他撑着脸看着白宇咀嚼，吞咽，吃的很香的样子，而后说句：“吃慢点，又没人跟你抢。吃的急了胃能受得了吗？”  
白宇鼓着腮帮子点头，也不知意思是“知道了”还是“能受得了”，总得来说就是一个敷衍，朱亚文一眼看穿。白宇吃到一半，觉得肚子里已有八分饱意，于是他暂且放下筷子，在咽下嘴里最后一口面条的时候他抬眼看向朱亚文。朱亚文与他对视，五秒后朱亚文便问他：“你不吃饭，看我干嘛？”  
白宇嘿嘿一乐，桌下趿拉着拖鞋的脚掌热乎乎地去贴朱亚文硬邦邦的小腿。他刚洗完澡，脚趾缝都是暖暖热热的，大脚趾和二脚趾分开，俏皮地非要夹住朱亚文松垮的裤腿，同时脸上还笑，笑容狡黠，牙齿咬住一点嘴唇，唇角的小痣都跟着一起鲜活，像是刚能化人形的小狐狸盯上古板书生时的表情。他眨眨眼睛，探头凑近对面的朱亚文，对方面不改色，一派正直的模样，似乎好整以暇就等着听小狐狸能说出什么魅耳艳音来。白宇弱弱清清嗓子，小声地开了口，他问朱亚文：“咳…那个，嗯…”脚趾挠挠人的小腿，“咱俩，咱俩这算是和好了吗？”  
朱亚文装作感觉不到从小腿一路向上横冲直撞的温热的痒意，他学着白宇眨眼，又学着白宇清清嗓子，反问他：“和好？咱俩什么时候好过啊？”  
白宇闻言当即变脸，桌下的脚掌一下踩在朱亚文的拖鞋上，他拔高了音量叫道：“什么…不带你这样儿的！”  
朱亚文再次反问：“我哪样儿？”  
白宇瞪大眼睛，他拿起筷子敲敲碗边，两物相碰发出清脆的瓷音。他说：“你给我做饭，还关心我的胃，”又指指自己正穿着的浴袍，“我喝醉了，我让你接我你就来接了，但你明明可以不来的！”最后白宇脚掌又跺两下朱亚文的拖鞋，整个人堪称气冲冲地道：“还有昨天，做了吧？做了吧！你都没跟我和好，那你干嘛跟我做，趁人之危呀？”  
朱亚文的面无表情在白宇说完之后只维持了三十秒左右——只左不右——他还想再忍一会儿，可实在没绷住，最终还是低着头笑了出来。白宇脚掌又去碾他，嘴里气急败坏：“你干啥，你笑什么！”朱亚文这才抬起头来，笑着说：“真幼稚。我从来就没跟你生过气，哪儿来的‘和好’？”他掐掐鼻梁，又道，“唉，真是小孩儿。白宇你实话告诉我，你身份证上的生日是不是做假的，从长相上看二十六是有了，可我看你心理年龄只是你真实年龄的一半吧——十三——真行，十三都是我多说了。”  
男人说的倒是真心话，他在亲昵时总爱叫白宇“小东西”，这是因为他的确认为这个昵称白宇当之无愧。为什么是“小东西”？因为小东西就是折磨你让你恨得牙痒痒，同时又撩拨你让你爱的心痒痒，一边喜欢被捧在手里好好把玩，一边却又嚷嚷着三十七度的体温太热的一种存在。这么难伺候的品种世间少有，好巧不巧朱亚文碰见一尊。  
“…我，”白宇呆了半晌，而后下意识地抬手摸了摸自己下巴上一晚就冒出来的小胡茬，他愣愣地看着朱亚文，回答几乎是在靠本能发声——他张了张嘴，憋了半天只憋出一句“我真的二十六”……  
朱亚文抿着嘴笑，又点点头，算是认证了白宇今年二十六岁的客观事实。“行了，不逗你了，”朱亚文说，“赶紧再吃点儿，一会凉了你更不吃了。猫儿胃。”  
“——不是，”白宇现在可顾不上什么吃饭了，他结结巴巴，这算是他的一个小毛病：说话一着急就爱平舌头，血脉里的关中口音也跟着冒头。“吃什么！你，你什么意思呀，说，说咱俩没好过，又说你没生过我的气…是因为你觉得我像个小孩儿所以才…”被男人的话绕了一溜够的小东西简直要抓狂，他原本不在意被说幼稚，可现在不同，他只想知道男人对自己到底是什么态度，幼稚到底是不是男人犹豫的一个原因。  
“你不许逗我！”白宇最终撂下一声。  
   
#3【冰岛应是求爱圣地】by爱神  
白宇第三次旁敲侧击的问道：“手上戴的，你喜欢圆的还是方的？”  
朱亚文正在备课，头连抬一下都吝啬。他答道：“不是说了吗，都不喜欢。”  
白宇撇着嘴，身子凑近一点男人，垂着眼睛陪着他在教案上写写画画——朱亚文明天上课要讲中国的山脉分布——白宇觉得一条条“人”字形短线好像蜈蚣，于是他嘴巴撇的更狠。“那材质呢？”白宇蹭着男人又问，“金，银，白金，铂金…那么多呢，你总有喜欢的吧？”  
“嗯…”朱亚文抿着嘴思考一会，视线却没离开手中的教材和本子，白宇目不转睛地盯着他看，十分有诚意地等待着男人接下来的回答。  
“我喜欢锡的，”朱亚文说，“就易拉罐拉环的那种材质，挺好的。”  
被看穿了。  
白宇一听到这个答案，整个人顿时像被戳了气，软塌塌地趴在桌子上，半张脸藏在臂弯里，他伸出一根食指挠挠朱亚文的胳膊，声音因为姿势的原因而闷闷的。他有气无力的问男人：“又被你发现啦？怎么这么没情趣呀…”  
朱亚文侧头看一眼软塌塌的白宇，小东西满脸幽怨，这份泄气姿态在他身上实属难得一见。男人随意抬手摸摸白宇饱满的后脑，触手发丝细软，像是小动物的胎毛。“发现什么？”朱亚文胡噜着白宇的脑袋，“发现你想送我戒指的事儿吗？”  
白宇拉长声音“嗯”了一声，他甩甩脑袋，甩掉了男人像抚摸小狗一样抚摸自己的手，而后又坐起身，一连串地向男人追问道：“你不喜欢戒指吗，我送你戒指不好吗，戒指多有意义啊，你真的不喜欢吗？”  
朱亚文收回被甩掉的那只手，他看眼白宇，白宇同样直视着他，表情认真，双目澄澈，眼白微微发蓝，与婴儿类似，这是很干净的。  
“我不喜欢戴这种小玩意儿。”朱亚文回答，他将目光重新看回手中的书本，白宇棕色的洁净瞳孔里的那张相对应的脸也如镜面般转过了头。  
“我送你，你可以不戴，”白宇还是不死心，他在自己颈间比划着，“或者你可以在戒指上穿根绳，戴在脖子里，怎么样？”  
……朱亚文沉默一会儿。  
“再说吧。”男人沉默之后给出的答案依旧不令人满意。  
“…你可别后悔，”白宇自以为恶狠狠地威胁道，“过了这个村就没这个店了，你这次错过了，就别指望着我再提起这个事儿！”  
好吓人的恐吓。  
白宇说完便转身走了。他脚步踩的生响，看来是生了一肚子气，应该急需绝地求生线上杀人来缓解燥郁。  
那天白宇留了宿，朱亚文意料之中。白宇带着电脑来的时候十有八九会留宿，仿佛一天不玩游戏他就真的会死。由于朱亚文的师德——或者说是职业病作祟，他总看不得白宇一天时间都泡在游戏里，于是便想办法干涉。他的干涉方法有两种，一明一暗：明着劝说，不顶用，小兔崽子网瘾忒重，说多了还烦；暗里断网，结果白宇直接开了手机热点，他还以为网络问题是外界不可抗力导致，甚至还招呼朱亚文，让他用电脑时连上自己的热点，名称是BY0408，密码是19840421。是男人的生日。  
朱亚文愣了一会儿，他自认冷面无情，却还是因为白宇花在热点密码上的一点小心思而顿觉赧然。他又去把WiFi打开，头一次对着白宇撒了谎，说网络修好了，你继续玩吧。  
明谋暗计用尽，网瘾却依旧没治好，索性小兔崽子不是真的小兔崽子，朱亚文再无奈，也只得睁一只眼闭一只眼，写作算了，读作没辙。  
直到晚上十一点，白宇还在线上匍匐苟活。朱亚文作息相对健康，哪怕第二天休息，他也能不熬夜就绝不熬夜，偏偏白宇不让他如愿——十一点出头，朱亚文半倚着床头手捧kindle刚看出困意，小东西就大摇大摆地溜进卧室，三下五除二的脱了衣服，内裤也不留，而后一下子钻进被窝，脸颊靠在朱亚文结实的臂间，光裸的身体是一片薄薄的热源。朱亚文不吭声，任由他蹭了又抱，表现出十足黏人的模样。白宇颊肉滑嫩，唇形饱满，鼻间的热气儿尽数呼在朱亚文的一小片皮肤。如果一直这样下去，也许情事的开始便不需要以邀请作为开头，但白宇还是直白的说了。他说“我想做了”。  
接吻，很平常的接吻。普通的，并不像电视剧里那样唯美。白宇很主动，他的舌头很热，灵活的一条去勾引朱亚文的，结果被男人的舌尖卷了来吮吸，麻酥酥的触感从舌上一万个味蕾开始迅速蔓延。白宇红唇饱满，口水黏腻，大概天生便要人去吻。该吻他。他被吻得很舒服，竟弱弱冒了鼻音，是某种稚嫩的，小动物一般的哼声，他快喘不上气了，接吻太舒服时便会忘了呼吸，这是值得原谅的。  
欲望在唇舌交缠的水声中生长。白宇两条胳膊挂在朱亚文的颈间，他搂的很动情，朱亚文几乎被他的臂弯桎梏住，只能与他接吻，其余什么事都暂且做不得。两人鼻尖相碰，白宇闭着眼睛，眼皮薄红，睫毛细而密地在颤，根部被微微泪花浸润，朱亚文间隙中睁眼去瞧，觉得他好可爱，不用太多，只一个吻便能使小动物变得湿漉漉。  
白宇轻咬一口朱亚文的舌头，男人识趣地退开，唇与唇分开时拉出的涎线被白宇伸舌舔掉。他因动情而热乎乎的手掌去抓朱亚文的，男人手掌大，白宇两手去握，而后将男人的手掌贴在自己小腹——再下移一点便是敏感的地方——他虽主动，却也不想被觉得孟浪，于是他将暗示给够，所幸朱亚文从来都不木讷。男人一边揉揉那根贴着白宇瘦薄小腹的可爱东西，一边问他：“今天要进去吗？”  
白宇微昂着头，他呼吸之间的频率有些乱了。在听到朱亚文的问话之后，他便咬着下唇点头，同时不自禁地慢慢晃动着腰。他回答道：“要…你轻一点…”  
朱亚文笑着去咬白宇因为姿势而暴露出的脆弱喉结，语音有些含糊地说：“已经很轻啦，玻璃做的小东西…那你自己来好不好？”他的声音低沉，说话时牙齿都在与喉骨共振，白宇不太受得了，这使他觉得自己像是被食肉动物叼住了咽喉、只能哀戚等死的弱小的羊，他的眼泪一下就从眼睛里滚出来，小羊希望男人吃掉自己的时候可以温柔一点。  
男人最后啄吻一次白宇颈上被自己咬出的痕迹，而后怀抱一揽，将楚楚可怜的小东西揽进自己怀里。“自己来好不好？”朱亚文又问了一次。  
“你要我骑你…”白宇的嘴唇在朱亚文的耳边翕动。他的的肩颈与朱亚文交缠着，胸膛也和朱亚文的贴合，皮肉之间的触碰带来温暖细腻的感觉，这令朱亚文下意识的喘息了一口。  
“你要我骑你，”白宇重复一遍，哼哼着，“怎么又欺负人啊…”  
朱亚文不禁哂笑出声，他拍拍白宇没几两肉的小屁股，低头亲昵地去蹭他圆圆的鼻头，反驳道：“不是欺负，没欺负你。这是照顾。”  
白宇皱着鼻子去扯朱亚文的面皮，这几乎是在耍赖。“你好讨厌。”白宇抱怨道。  
话虽这么说，但他的腰臀还是缓缓翘起，晃动着，试图去用臀缝去夹吮朱亚文的阴茎。朱亚文配合的先是为他扩张，差不多之后他才将双手抚上白宇的腰侧，小东西很瘦，腰肢厚度几乎与拃同宽，皮肉很嫩，触感腻滑，朱亚文很喜欢。他两手掐握住白宇的腰，白宇简直像是被人握在手里。小东西垂下头去，他的舌尖快速地舔过自己的嘴唇，而后他扭腰摆臀，一只手撑着朱亚文的胸膛，另一只手去握蹭在臀缝里的朱亚文的阴茎。而在握住的一瞬间，白宇的小腹便条件反射一般的抽搐，因为手心里朱亚文那又热又烫的、沉甸甸的斤两令他蓦地生出一股馋意。  
小羊可以吃掉凶猛的食肉动物吗？  
白宇放松身体，穴口像是知道自己即将饱餐一顿似的，满含期待地翕张着。他的手撸动几下朱亚文的阴茎，然后将它对准那张嫩而小的穴口。一点一点的，白宇仿佛故意引诱朱亚文，又仿佛故意折磨自己，他想要温柔，可一旦主导权在自己手里，他便觉得温柔可有可无了——或许要求温柔也只是在撒娇而已。白宇有意控制着自己腰臀的下沉，强迫自己一点一点的缓慢吞吃朱亚文的性器，这感觉并不好受，像是敞开身体，用顺滑柔软的内里去包裹一根热烫的铁。  
白宇俯下身去舔吻朱亚文结实的胸膛，朱亚文垂下眼眸去看他，于是白宇伸出自己红艳的舌尖，表演似地在朱亚文的前胸舔出一块亮晶晶的水痕。  
“舒服吗？”白宇轻声问道。朱亚文的阴茎已经进的很深了，包裹着那根阴茎的地方湿热又紧致。待到将那根阴茎完全吞下后，白宇小腹便抽动几下，那是朱亚文的性器经过了那个舒服的地方，于是白宇奖赏性地缩紧甬道，朱亚文因此而粗喘几声。  
“好舒服。”白宇自问自答。他颤着声音笑了两声，然后低头去吻朱亚文的嘴，而在接吻之前，他便告知朱亚文道：“没力气了，要你来动。”  
“真难伺候，”朱亚文小声地嘟囔，他和白宇接吻，舌尖相互缠绕着。“怎么这么会撒娇？”朱亚文在换气间隙闷闷的问道，而白宇却十分受用似的，同样闷闷的答道：“…你宠我，对吧…”  
他们两个仿若极度渴水，舌尖贪婪地去争抢彼此嘴中的唾液。这是一个煽情的湿吻，足够作为挞伐进攻之前的开场白。  
这个姿势进的好深，足够令白宇颤抖，他像是被体内这根不留情面的阴茎整个贯穿了，也许朱亚文再用力一点，白宇的小腹就会如同孕育受精般鼓起。这种感觉太极端了，舒爽和疼痛都混合在一进一出里，糅杂在阴茎与肠道的撞击里。白宇的叫声因此又哑又甜，本算是低沉的嗓音都被快感激的粘腻起来，他开始后悔让朱亚文操控这个体位的自己，食肉动物就算再怎么自以为温柔地进食，小羊也是受不了的。  
白宇半昂着头，闭着眼睛，舌尖不安分地一遍一遍的舔着自己的嘴唇，他在朱亚文身上，被男人的手掌托着一起一伏。当阴茎顺利的触碰到那个地方的时候，白宇的小腹便会抽搐几下，他脚趾蜷起，被舔的水光淋漓的嘴唇也会张开，露出来不及缩回的舌尖。朱亚文听到他的哼叫，他的呻吟，他的哀求，声音颤抖着，想来应是舒爽的，可快感不断累加，愉悦的性质发生改变，转而成为某种负担——白宇“啊啊”叫着，手臂搂在朱亚文的背后，每声呻吟都伴随着一次抓挠——小东西是不是该剪指甲了？朱亚文竟能分神想着。然而从后背上传来的细微痛感在情爱中能够起到的作用无非是煽风点火，男人遵从本心，更加卯足力气，白宇相应地便挠的更狠，简直像在泄愤。  
朱亚文品味着来自怀中人的疼痛，恍神间几乎以为自己在操一只脾气很差的猫咪，面对主人时也不会把指甲藏起来。算了，随他去，朱亚文想着，他微抬下颌去与白宇接吻，白宇正哭着，鼻头红红嘴唇红红好惹怜哟。男人吮着那两片饱满的唇，间隙中轻声问人：“我又欺负你啦？”白宇也不知听清没有就胡乱点头，男人便无奈的再放缓动作，手掌贴着他的臀线不敢卸力，他怕白宇自己已经没有力气，进的太深就又会犯委屈。  
“那怎么办？”朱亚文问，“不做了，行不行？”小东西又摇头。  
“那你要我怎么办？我怕你难受…”男人在这时脾气很好。他哄着白宇：“那你抓我，挠我，随便你，好不好？就快了，再忍忍…”  
白宇闻言，终于哭出声来，他像个孩子一样长着嘴巴哭出声音，两瓣嘴唇红红肿肿，上面还覆着一层晶亮的唾液。他“呜呜”地哭着，放在男人后背的手掌却不再蜷起，反而努力展开，用汗湿的手心去抚摸朱亚文同样汗湿的皮肉。白宇哽咽着，鼻音浓重地问男人：“疼不疼呀…”  
“不疼，随便你挠，”朱亚文心软得一塌糊涂，他吻掉白宇满面的泪，自言自语一般地说道：“下次不进去了，下次就不难受了，乖……”  
小东西哼哼唧唧地收缩着肠道，将头抵在朱亚文的肩窝，他下巴很瘦，骨头很硬，硌得男人有些痒。白宇还在男人耳边抽噎般地叫床，叫声犹如某种适合家养的小型动物的幼崽，朱亚文因此很快就射了。  
   
#4【适当争吵有利情感升温】by爱神  
“看看你给我画的地图，”朱亚文说。他后背面对白宇，白宇正趴在床上闭目休息，情爱过后他有些累了，在听到朱亚文的招呼后他便抬眼去看——男人结实的脊背上红痕斑驳交错——所幸没有破皮的地方。白宇傻兮兮地先是笑了两声，手臂抬起，手指去够男人背上的某条痕迹，朱亚文感觉到背后正被触摸，于是稍稍弓起脊梁，任白宇抚摸。  
“这是大兴安岭，”白宇指尖顺着一条肿起的痕迹滑下来，而后又去顺另一条，脑中回忆着下午看见的备课本上的山脉图，嘴里说着，“这是秦岭…”还没等男人有所反应他便自己笑出声来：“只记得两条，剩下的忘记啦。”  
朱亚文在这时转身，他居高临下瞅着趴在床上仰头看着自己的白宇，玩闹的心思蓦然升起，他弯腰去捏白宇脊骨下端的两个小小腰窝，捏完之后又轻轻打了一下白宇光裸的屁股，口中学着白宇的语气道：“这儿是三山夹两盆。”  
白宇被他咯咯逗笑，小孩儿一样虚掩着脸傻乐。朱亚文也上了床，他问道：“要不要给你揉揉？”白宇点点头，于是男人便任劳任怨地做起了按摩的活儿。  
这种气氛朱亚文很喜欢，安静的，白宇好像昏昏欲睡，半天没有吭声儿，男人看着白宇圆圆高耸的后脑勺，心里胡乱想着如果追究他的基因族谱，也许可以得知他饱满的头骨来自久远以前混有高加索人血脉的祖先……不过更有可能是他的母亲对儿时的白宇太过上心，总会记得帮他翻身。  
而就在朱亚文胡思乱想的时候，白宇开了口——原来他没睡着——不过声音有些含糊，应该还是困了。他毫无预警地突然说道：“我们结婚吧。”  
朱亚文愣了半晌，白宇浑然不觉，仍自顾自的地说着：“结婚吧，多好啊，去冰岛领证。我查过啦，冰岛2010年就合法了，正好我也想去那里旅游。正好呀，结了婚就在冰岛度蜜月，玩够了再回国，国内办个party就行吧……”他说着，忽然想起一件事，于是扭头问朱亚文：“人民教师婚假给几天呀，你这情况能请婚假吗？”白宇说着说着笑起来。  
朱亚文沉默。  
白宇扭身坐起，盘着腿面对着男人，他脚趾碰碰朱亚文的小腿，再次问道：“问你呢，怎么样嘛，你答话呀。”  
朱亚文还是沉默，他像是在思考，思考些什么却不得而知。大概两分钟左右，男人才开了口，他像是玩笑一般地打着哈哈，他说：“不是送我戒指就是想结婚，小兔崽子有这么恨嫁吗？”  
“因为喜欢你，”白宇说，“你不喜欢我吗，你不想和我结婚吗？定情信物不要戒指也可以，我送你别的，你也送我别的……随便什么，只要你喜欢。”  
朱亚文顺着白宇的话走：“那你喜欢什么，你想要什么，你告诉我。”  
白宇暂时被他诱骗进去，竟真的开始思考想要什么。他歪着脑袋想了一会儿，然后眨着眼睛说：“我想要三只鹅。”  
——三只鹅——朱亚文差点笑出来，他整理表情，而后佯装正经地追问：“你确定吗，三只鹅，定情信物？”小东西听到男人这么问便咬着嘴唇哼哼笑起来，表情有些傻。他向朱亚文解释道：“鹅怎么啦，鹅咬人很疼的，我看抖音上是这么说的…你要是惹我生气，我就放鹅咬你。”白宇故作恶狠狠地，然后才想起来谈话的主题并不是关于鹅。他于是张牙舞爪的一番拉扯朱亚文：“差点被你绕进去！我在问你要不要和我结婚呢！”  
朱亚文见蒙混不过去，终于叹口气，他状似无奈地问：“我们现在这样不好吗？”  
“很好，”白宇一脸认真地回答，“就是因为很好……你难道不想一直很好吗？”  
白宇想了想，又补充问了一句：“你是不是恐婚？”  
“没什么大不了的，就是多张证而已。”白宇说。  
“就是多张证而已。”朱亚文重复一遍白宇的话，“就是多张证而已，我们的生活并不会发生什么本质变化……”  
“可我就是想要这张证。”白宇打断男人，“你不能给我吗？”  
朱亚文再次沉默。而在男人沉默的时间里，白宇开始雀跃着的一颗心却渐渐缓慢地沉底。“你不想和我结婚吗？”白宇问道，“那你想什么时候跟我说分手呢？”  
男人面目平静，他没有着急反驳白宇赌气似的非黑即白的论调，只是缓慢而清晰的和他分析着：“结婚是件大事，你不觉得吗？”朱亚文看眼白宇，“小白，你觉得你已经百分之百了解我了吗——”  
“——你别说了…”白宇打断朱亚文的话。他的眼泪来得太快了，怎么这么会哭呢？朱亚文下意识就要帮白宇抹眼泪，结果被白宇偏头躲过。“不想结婚就直说，想分手也直说，我又不是不懂。”小东西应该委屈死了，说的绝对是反话，但男人却觉得如果下一秒自己真的提了分手，白宇反而会擦干净眼泪，然后忍着哭音说再见。可是怎么会说分手呢？  
唉，朱亚文叹气，永远能拿捏住爱他的人的小东西。  
“先不结婚，绝不分手。”朱亚文诚恳地向白宇保证，“只要你别掉金豆子，好不好？”  
白宇听他哄小孩的语气，迟来地感到赧然。他一边抬起手背使劲抹脸，一边带着鼻音说：“我没想哭！”  
“好，”朱亚文点头，“是眼泪自己流出来的。”  
白宇红着眼睛瞪他：“你别拿我当小孩哄！”  
“好好好，”朱亚文再次点头，“没拿你当小孩儿。腰还疼吗，不疼就早点睡。”  
“我不跟你睡一块儿，”白宇还是在闹小孩脾气。说着不让人拿他当小孩，却总做些幼稚事，令人毫无办法。  
“我想回家了。”白宇说。  
白宇要走，朱亚文没拦。快要凌晨两点，在这个城市并不算很晚，朱亚文伸头向窗外看了一眼，大街上霓虹斑斓，竟还能称上“车水马龙”四个字，男人见此，心下倒反而安慰些，原来城市总有一半是不夜的。白宇背着自己的电脑包，板着脸开门出去，朱亚文其实想开口挽留，但他想了又想，最终没有开这个口，只是叮嘱道：“小心骑车，注意安全。”白宇没理，径直离开。  
朱亚文在白宇出门后便去窗口等着，直到看见他骑着摩托车的背影一溜烟地消失不见之后才能暂时松口气。  
真的要结婚吗？朱亚文躺在床上，竟在思考这个提议。他所担忧的其实就是普通人面对的烦恼，我是个多么普通的人。男人想着，而后不知不觉地就此睡去。  
男人夜里做了一个梦，梦里的自己很清醒，看到了白宇在哭，哭相却是强忍着的，抿着嘴唇，只是眼里一层水光。朱亚文见不得白宇流泪，于是上去要劝。他问：“怎么了，金豆子这么不值钱吗？哎呦，女孩一样，水做的吧。”白宇仰起脸看他，嘴里答道：“我和朱亚文分手了…”  
“他没和你分手，”朱亚文劝着爱哭的小东西，“你不跟他生气就好了，他怎么会和你分手。”  
“分了，”白宇偏要这么认为，他还说：“因为我想养三只鹅…”  
小东西到底对咬人很疼的鹅有什么执念啊？朱亚文在梦里哭笑不得。他又开口去哄：“养三只鹅算什么，想养就养，你想养几只我都陪你养。”  
白宇听了之后竟破涕为笑，表情十分生动，甚至让男人醒来后还对这个笑容印象深刻，几乎不像是梦。

#5【当面抱怨或许更显坦诚】by爱神  
白宇也做了一个梦。  
梦里他是一只大怪兽，他站在城市里就像是鸵鸟蛋掉在了鹌鹑蛋的篮子里，什么在他面前都很渺小，人们见到他也都会尖叫着四散逃离，他是只恐怖的大怪兽。白宇在像是蚁群的人群里寻找朱亚文，他把每一个看上去像是朱亚文的人都拎在指甲中间仔细分辨，过了很久，终于被他找到了朱亚文。  
朱亚文小的可怕——哦，其实是白宇太庞大了。他把朱亚文放在手心里，可是因为朱亚文太小太轻了，他在白宇手心里的感觉就像是一粒沙子一样轻飘飘的。  
于是白宇又小心地用指甲尖尖拎着朱亚文的衣服，将他举到自己眼前，朱亚文对着白宇的脸，问他：“白宇，你这是要把我吃掉吗？”  
其实白宇不会吃掉朱亚文，可是白宇想看朱亚文惊慌失措的样子，于是他就吓唬朱亚文说：“对啊，我要吃掉你了。我已经五百年没吃过人肉了，开荤就从你开始吧。”  
白宇以为朱亚文会求饶，会说求求你不要吃掉我，这时白宇就会说“那你答应我一件事我就不吃掉你”，可是朱亚文没有。他只是点点头，然后对白宇说：“好吧，如果你吃掉我能让你开心的话，那你就吃掉我吧。”  
吃掉朱亚文怎么会让白宇开心？真是太烦人了，白宇想，这他妈是我的梦，我是顶天立地的大怪兽！可是为什么在我的梦里，在大怪兽的面前，朱亚文却还能面不改色地说出拒绝两个字呢？  
白宇闹了脾气，他想把朱亚文扔了，以白宇现在身为一只大怪兽的力气，他估计能把朱亚文从北京扔到冰岛，然后朱亚文就会在从北京飞往冰岛的途中饿死。  
白宇朝着朱亚文怒目而视，他问：“你为什么不求我别吃掉你？”  
朱亚文回答：“因为你一向不听我的话，求了也没用。”  
白宇急了：“我哪有！”  
朱亚文说：“你没有吗？我让你少玩游戏，你做到了吗？我让你先别考虑结婚的事，你又做到了吗？”  
白宇手足无措地解释：“可我喜欢玩游戏呀，我已经玩的很少了，我忍不住…但你没有给我说让我先别考虑结婚的事，你没说过！”  
朱亚文嗤了一声：“哦，那我现在说了。”  
白宇身为一只大怪兽的坚强被朱亚文从内部摧毁，可能白宇从来都不是什么大怪兽——那是假象——他只是一只脆弱的小史莱姆。  
白宇将朱亚文放在最近的一栋大楼的顶上，他吸着鼻子说：“好吧，好吧，我放你走，你不想结婚，那就不结了。”  
朱亚文到了地面之后还对白宇说：“白宇，没见过你这么容易放弃的大怪兽！大怪兽还哭鼻子，你丢不丢人！”  
白宇在梦里不管不顾地扁着嘴哭出来，他朝朱亚文叫着“我不是大怪兽，我不当大怪兽了”，不过他好像的确是只用水做成的大怪兽，因为随着白宇的眼泪不断流出来，白宇的身体也在不断缩小。  
他最终变成了一只奇怪的小怪兽，长手长脚的，有着饱满的后脑勺，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，鼻头是圆的，留着一层胡茬，还滑稽地流着鼻涕和眼泪。  
“我是不是不该逼他？”白宇问。他坐在椅子上，正对着眼前那盘精致的点心咽口水。  
李现坐在他旁边，他喝得差不多了，甚至比白宇还醉些——他女朋友把他甩了——白宇也很同情他，因为他和朱亚文只是在一件事上有了分歧而已，尽管这分歧使得白宇自己很生气，但总归比分手要好得多。  
“就应该，应该逼！”李现的手指从鼻尖擦过，而后直直指着白宇，对他说道：“我就后悔，我现在，我后悔…我后悔没绑她去民政局！”  
白宇握住李现指着自己的那根手指将它移开，他还是想尝尝那盘点心，不知道都是什么馅的。他抬手，安抚般的拍拍李现的后背，对他说道：“绑人去民政局是犯法的。”  
李现哼了一声，他大着舌头反问：“那绑人去冰…冰岛，就不犯法？”  
白宇用筷子夹起一块点心，往嘴里放之前还在回话，他说：“我不想绑他去，我想让他自愿跟我去…”点心入口，味道不对。白宇仔细品了品，然后“哇”的一声吐出来。“怎么是南瓜馅的！”白宇叫道。  
李现看白宇皱着脸吐舌头的蠢样儿觉得可笑，他把手里的杯子递过去，骗他说“漱漱口”，白宇想也没想就接过来，咕咚喝了一大口，火辣辣的酒液顺着喉咙一路烧到胃袋。白宇几乎要哭了，他想骂李现，他也的确骂了，可李现就算被骂还是笑得很开心。  
耍我这么有意思吗！白宇刚想问，结果李现没给他这个机会——李现笑着笑着就哭了，情绪转变如此之快，白宇将将开始昏沉的脑袋都被吓得清醒了些。李现哭得很伤心，嚎啕着将脸埋进手掌里，含混不清的说着“如果当初”。他真的很舍不得那个女孩吧，白宇想，如果现在能快乐一点的话，也许绑着人去民政局也不是不可以，可能他们就不会分手了。可是有一句经典台词又说“生活中有很多的不如意。如果一不开心，就寄希望于如果当初，那你永远都不会开心”。似乎很有道理。  
白宇操起和电视剧里角色并无二致的关中口音将这句台词小声地说了出来，他感觉李现应该没听到。他拍拍李现的背，又给自己倒了一杯酒，将自己的酒杯与李现的相碰，然后一口喝掉。  
两人后来都醉的厉害，只能去叫服务员进包厢救场。白宇已经醉的没有力气，倒是李现更能装清醒一些。他去摸白宇的兜，摸到之后滑动解锁，他对趴在桌上的白宇说：“给朱老师打电话，让，让他来接你。”白宇想摇头，但是身体不听使唤，摇头幅度微弱，像是没有动作。他哼哼着说：“我…我三天，没，没联系过他…呃…了…”  
“现在，那现在联系一下…”李现说。  
朱亚文于是被电话叫醒。人民教师明天有课，因此早早睡下，他被午夜来电吵醒的时候第一反应就是白宇出了什么事，因此倒也没什么睡眠被强制终止的坏脾气。男人挂了电话之后就驱车去接人，到了之后服务员递给他两个正打闹的醉鬼。  
朱亚文将白宇塞进后座，还能成个人型的李现弯腰坐进副驾。朱亚文先将李现送回了家，李现下车时大着舌头对朱亚文说：“谢谢，谢谢朱老师…”他又指指瘫在后座的白宇，接着说道：“我告密，他想…想绑你去冰岛结婚，但…但是他怂，他怕犯法。”  
朱亚文不禁失笑。他从后视镜里看软成一滩的小东西，忽然觉得很想他。  
“白宇，”朱亚文试着叫他一声，小东西不应不答，该是醉傻了，于是朱亚文便不再从后视镜里瞄他。车在夜里可以开的稍快一些，男人带着白宇回了自己家。  
汽车稳稳停在地下车库。朱亚文把白宇从后座半抱下来，小东西从饭店出来的时候没把衣服穿好，此时他的大衣是敞开的。朱亚文让白宇背靠着车体站好，白宇听话地照做，看来是还懵着。朱亚文弯下腰，低下头，手指帮白宇系上大衣的牛角扣，他怕白宇感冒，车库里很冷。而白宇看朱亚文低头，他便也有样学样地低下头去，非要在男人低头系扣子的时候睁着懵然的双眼侧着脑袋与他对视。朱亚文暂不理他，手指动作飞快，几乎立刻便帮白宇系好了衣服，他直起身的时候拽了一把白宇的大衣，白宇因此微微踉跄两步。  
“能不能自己走？”朱亚文问道。白宇摇摇头，又点点头，而后他推开朱亚文，摇摇晃晃地就要往前走。“唉别动！”朱亚文赶紧两步追上去，揽住白宇瘦瘦的肩膀，他捏捏白宇领口那颗没系上的棕色牛角扣，开口宛如自言自语地抱怨道：“喝这么醉，怎么这么大人了还像个小孩儿一样！”白宇当然不理他。  
就这样抱着进了家门，朱亚文又一套流程下来将白宇剥干净，他的衣服都要洗——小东西浑身都是酒味，洗衣服都怕洗衣机会醉倒。怎么就能喝这么多，有这么愁吗？朱亚文想着，又找了两件自己的衣服给白宇当睡衣穿上。白宇酒意上头，懵了许久，终于在换衣服的过程中开始亢奋：他举着两条细胳膊笑着，待到衣服都穿好之后他便口齿不清地对朱亚文说：“我给你表…嗯，表演个节目…”  
朱亚文口中附和道：“什么节目呀，白宇小朋友要表演醉酒行为示范吗？”  
白宇咯咯笑出声，他胡乱摇头，眼睛笑得都眯起来。他说：“…我，我能五秒脱衣服！我厉…厉不厉害？”  
朱亚文服了这个小祖宗。“厉害，”男人哄着他，“一般人做不到。”  
“嗯嗯！”白宇竟还点头，他以为男人在夸他。“我给你，给你表演…”白宇说着，两只手便分了工，一只抓着上衣衣摆，另一只抓着裤子腰际，朱亚文刚想让他别闹，谁料小东西脱衣服果然恁快——甚至都没五秒——也可能是男人衣服对他来说略大，于是更好脱。  
白宇袒胸露腹，手里抓着衣服就往朱亚文面前举，嘴里叫着“厉害吗”，结果没站稳，一下摔倒在地。朱亚文赶紧去扶，白宇躺在地板上觉得地暖好舒服，于是赖着不肯起来。他说：“好暖和…”男人双手穿到白宇腋下抱起他，“穿上衣服更暖和，”朱亚文说，“好好的。”  
“不…不想穿，”白宇哼哼唧唧，脑袋在男人脖间蹭来蹭去，“我刚脱下来…”  
白宇身上的酒味浓厚地钻进男人鼻腔，男人断定白宇被腌透了，肉眼可见的十分入味。  
“别现啦，”朱亚文道，“要身材好点儿，不穿衣服就不穿了，你看你这一身白肉，要啥没啥，还不快点穿上衣服，要着凉了。”  
白宇听了男人的话后还委屈，他捏捏自己胳膊，又捏捏自己肚子，不服气地说：“哪儿有肉呀，全是皮……”朱亚文看他这样儿，没忍住皱着眉笑了。他嗯嗯应和两声，然后上手抽了两下白宇的屁股，对他说：“那你还不好好吃饭，喝了一肚子酒回来找我，是不是想让我打你？”  
白宇缩缩屁股，更加委屈，他“呜呜”两声，以为男人真要打自己屁股了，于是赶紧讨饶，嘴巴甜得很，是酒心儿巧克力。他说：“你别打我…”白宇吸吸鼻子，搂住朱亚文的胸膛，细声细气地道：“你不能打我，我…我那么喜欢你…”  
心要软死了吧。朱亚文叹口气，小东西太会拿捏人了，这是天赋吗？  
“好，好。”朱亚文的巴掌高高举起，轻轻落下，力度轻柔的揉了揉白宇的两瓣屁股，他说：“我也喜欢你。现在可以把衣服穿上吗？我怕你冷。”  
白宇敏感地察觉到男人话中对自己的宠溺，现在他全身的重量都可以倚靠在男人身上了，他好有劲，支撑起自己也是简单不过的一件事。白宇趴在朱亚文怀里，他想跟朱亚文说说悄悄话，于是又撑起脑袋去将嘴唇搁在男人耳边。他小声地对着朱亚文的耳朵说道：“告诉你一个秘密…”白宇嘿嘿嘿地偷笑起来，“我想…我想绑架你。”  
大言不惭，不怕犯法了？朱亚文无奈地看着白宇一副要化在自己怀里的姿态，谁绑架谁啊，男人捏两下白宇的脸肉，自言自语样地：“现在你是我的人质，小傻子。”

#6【宠物即是最佳恋爱单品】by爱神  
朱亚文将白宇搁在床上，然后拿被子将他包起来，卷成一个蓬松的夹心棉被卷。白宇被束住手脚却仍不老实，像尾脱水的鱼般扑腾着非要坐起身来。朱亚文看不下去，还是帮了他一把。“又闹什么，”朱亚文拽住棉被的外沿，问道：“有话想说，明天酒醒了再说，行不行？”  
白宇披着被子，不理朱亚文的话。他变得很粘人，非要离男人很近才会感到满足与快乐。他朝朱亚文撒娇，嘴巴撅撅着，留着薄薄一层胡茬的脸上竟能如此适合堪称天真的表情，小东西嚅喏着说：“亲…亲一口吧…”  
朱亚文摇头，人民教师主张赏罚分明。他说：“不行，喝醉了就不能亲。”  
“啊……”白宇很失望的样子，他的脑袋微垂下去，一会儿又猛地抬起。他像是找到了另一件想做的，或是说想被满足的事，于是他一下抱住朱亚文，胡乱地去亲男人的面庞和脖颈——不能亲嘴——好吧，听话就是了。  
“那…，那做爱呢？”白宇在下嘴的空隙中问，“我，我想你了…”  
做爱可以吗？似乎是可以的。白宇其实并不很想要，但他真的很想朱亚文——朱亚文好像也很想他，这一点男人无法说谎隐瞒。才三天，就变得很想，怎么如同热恋期一般腻歪呢？朱亚文将白宇揽住放平在床上的时候竟然在想，他这么粘我，我这么想他，或许我真的该和他去冰岛结婚……哪怕只是去旅游，冰岛都该去一次。正好要放寒假了，冬季迎来极夜，运气好的话还能看到北极光。  
虽然最后爱没做成，白宇耍酒疯耍得越来越厉害。不过酒醒之后他好像又什么都记不得了，还自以为有理呢。  
“你不许逗我！”白宇撂下一声，而后他垂下眼帘，眼珠扫着面前吃剩的面条和卤子，支支吾吾地道：“我想跟你和好了…我不想跟你生气了。结婚的事…”白宇皱着眉头，似乎做出了很大牺牲，他说：“结婚的事先放下，可以了吧！”  
他又补充一句：“反正时间还长，对吧！”  
朱亚文不想再忍，他终于笑出声来，眼角挤出几道细纹，这证明他笑得确实发自真心并且开心。  
“等学校放寒假了，就去冰岛。”男人忽然说道，“好不好？”  
男人突然的松口令白宇一时没反应过来，他还愣着，下意识地傻傻接话道：“去干嘛？”  
朱亚文回答：“主要目的是去旅游。”  
白宇还没完全跟上，他又下意识地追问：“那次要目的呢？”  
这回朱亚文没有明确回答，他只是清清嗓子，而后抱着胳膊，模棱两可地给了白宇四个字：“看你表现”。  
不用变身大怪兽，不用去当绑架犯，不再吵架借酒浇愁，也不必再担心分手。表现好的话就可以得到那个承诺，可怎么才算变现好？记得穿拖鞋算吗，好好吃饭算吗，不喝酒算吗，少打游戏算吗……  
白宇吸吸鼻子，决定从现在开始好好表现，拖鞋要记得穿，酒要尽量少喝，不玩游戏对他来说很难，那就多吃一些饭找补回来。他又端起碗开始往嘴里塞面条，可三口之后他就哭丧着脸，还是决定耍个赖撒个娇——白宇脸颊如同仓鼠藏食一般鼓起来。朱亚文好整以暇地看着他，果然不出所料，小东西冲他呜呜噎噎地说：“我真的，吃不下了…”  
“吃不下就别吃了，”男人叹了口气，小东西天生没长小猪的胃。“别撑着了。”他说。  
傍晚时候，朱亚文说要开车带白宇出门，去哪里男人没有明说。白宇穿了一套朱亚文的衣服出了门，外套长度合适，但套在白宇身上还是总觉宽宽大大。  
白宇又坐在后座，后座地方宽敞，他能舒服些。  
开车的时候朱亚文忽然问道：“你之前为什么说要养三只鹅，要养的话养一只还不够吗？”  
问的时候朱亚文从后视镜里看向白宇，白宇缩成一团靠在靠背上，外套下摆堆在他屁股旁边，这让他显得很小，是副很幼齿的模样。白宇听见问话之后就掰着指头回答，他说：“一只鹅太孤单，两只鹅的话怕它们吵架，闹了别扭没有朋友劝。三只鹅就正好嘛，”他靠近驾驶座一些，双手扳着驾驶座的椅背，继续说：“我小时候也是。我，我姐姐，我表姐，我和我姐拌嘴，我表姐就劝，她俩拌嘴，我也劝。”  
朱亚文听完，又从后视镜里看他。“真是个小孩儿，”朱亚文说，“你脑子里面整天都想些什么，我看你比小孩儿还童真。”  
白宇撇嘴，冲镜子里朱亚文的眼睛做了个鬼脸。  
最后的目的地竟是李现家，李现带着个灰色的口罩在小区门口等，看见朱亚文的车便朝他们招手。白宇下了车，扭头看看朱亚文，又转身看看只露着双眼睛的李现，他很疑惑，可又不知道该问谁。  
“朱老师好，”李现揽着白宇的脖子向朱亚文打招呼，他说：“那三只鹅在我家浴缸里呢，我没带下来，不太好拿。”  
——鹅——！白宇惊讶地去看朱亚文，朱亚文朝李现微笑，说：“麻烦你了。”  
上午朱亚文和别的老师换了课，因为要照顾小酒鬼。他不出门了，于是就给李现打了电话，要他帮一个忙。  
三个人一起上了楼，白宇毫不客气地直奔浴室看鹅，浴缸里漂着三只灰黄色的小家伙，白宇蹲在浴缸前看了半晌，而后才回头问站在门口的两个人：“好小啊，黄色的…这是小鸡吧！”  
李现闻言，“噗嗤”一声乐了出来，他摇着头道：“文明你我他，说鸡不说……”话到嘴边才想起在人民教师前这么说到底不大好，于是生生把最后那个字音吞了回去。“如假包换的鹅，”李现说，“怎么可能是鸡，鸡能嘎嘎叫吗？”  
白宇冲他翻了个白眼，又扭过头去继续看那三只小鹅。  
朱亚文说：“鹅很难养。”白宇头也不回：“我会好好养的！”  
李现撇嘴，他说：“人都养猫养狗，就你不走寻常路要当鹅妈妈。”白宇反呛回去：“你懂个屁！我的鹅长牙了第一个就咬你，你等着吧！”  
回去的时候白宇怀里揣着三只毛茸茸的小鹅，他将外套扣子解开，胳膊抱在胸前，三只小家伙在他的臂弯里拥挤着叫出尖脆的“嘎嘎”声。朱亚文走在白宇斜前面，白宇总忍不住抬眼去看他的背影，他怎么这么好，真的送了自己三只小鹅，要当定情信物，这不浪漫吗？  
上车时李现还是嘴很欠的向二人告别，他先正经地说“朱老师再见”，而后笑嘻嘻地去叫白宇，说：“鹅妈妈也再见。”  
白宇心情正高兴，大发慈悲地不与他计较。朱亚文再次向李现道谢道别，约了下次请客吃饭，白宇坐在后座从窗户里对他比中指，朱亚文“哎”了一声，白宇便瑟瑟缩回手，然后男人开车离开。  
回去的路上，朱亚文问白宇准备给这三只鹅取什么名，白宇一开始准备给它们分别取名叫“M4”、“98k”和“AWM”，可转念一想答应了男人要少玩游戏，于是灵机一动，改口说道：“我想好啦。”  
朱亚文便好奇地问：“叫什么？”  
白宇低着脑袋，从袖口里探出一截手指，他先指指最左边那只头顶有灰痕的小鹅，说它叫“goose”，中间那只个头最小的叫“geese”，最后那只胸脯发白的小鹅叫“geeses”。  
“……”朱亚文无语了。“…随你吧，”男人哭笑不得地开口，“幸亏鹅听不懂，不然也不知道是你英语老师先被气死还是这三只鹅先被气死。”  
白宇傻兮兮地笑出声来，朱亚文被他感染，嘴巴也不吝啬地咧开。这是多么快乐的一件事。  
不过——白宇暗自想着——也要问出来朱亚文喜欢什么，总不能真送他锡做的易拉罐拉环呀。

 

-完-


End file.
